


Connor's Epilouge

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Technology, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: When they had arrived for a more in-depth analysis of what happened, they had discovered damage that couldn’t be done by a human. It was too perfect, too targeted. It would take a single human years of studying to understand Connor’s defenses, but another android? Seconds.





	Connor's Epilouge

Before he became a deviant, Connor never dreamed. Afterwards, for perhaps a month, he never dreamed of happiness but of how much work was needed for the other androids and deviants to have some sort of future. Now, after Hank asked him to move in, after Hank put an engagement ring on his finger, did Connor have good dreams.

  
He dreamed of things that Cyberlife would have destroyed them for: happiness and love, a home and a real family. And there was no way in hell his younger brother was going to ruin that for him.

  
But maybe some background was in order.

  
About a year after helping Markus free the androids at the Cyberlife Center and defeating Amanda, Connor had fallen into what Hank called a “coma”, but Markus had realized was Connor’s power being rerouted towards his wireless communication system. When Connor woke up, he confirmed as much.

  
According to Connor himself, there was someone at Cyberlife who was attempting to regain control of his programming. With Kamski’s help, Connor was able to fight the perpetrator out of his programming and build a better defense against the intruder, but Hank was insistent that they go to the DPD’s new Android Crimes branch. Of course, Connor had agreed, shaken by the fact that his defense had taken so long. When he had first woken, he thought it had been a night. It was actually a week and two days.

  
When they had arrived for a more in-depth analysis of what happened, they had discovered damage that couldn’t be done by a human. It was too perfect, too targeted. It would take a single human years of studying to understand Connor’s defenses, but another android? Seconds.

  
Connor had known of Niles’ construction before, but he had thought it was incomplete, thought they hadn’t finished the construction of his younger brother before Cyberlife went down. Evidently, he was wrong.

  
But knowing his friends -- those he’s made in the DPD, the deviants at Jericho, and his beloved Hank -- they’d try to keep him safe. Try to protect him even though, as it’s been proven, he was stronger than them, he could handle more than them. And he wouldn’t let them take the fall for him.

  
Which why here, a month after Niles’ programming attack, Connor left his and Hank’s house at 2:04:32, 12 December 2039 to find Niles. He made sure to leave Hank a note. None of the options of lying he could write would calm Hank down, would make him not worry. So he wrote to Hank his true intentions in finding his brother. He figured then, if he truly needed help, he could contact someone, or anyone really, because Hank would surely have everyone they knew to help find Connor on his mission. Or to extract his body if things went south.

  
He found himself at the former Cyberlife Tower, now being deconstructed by the federal government. He stalked the lower level before he found what was left of the elevator shaft. Thankfully, the elevator itself had already been removed, so it was easy for Connor to jump down into the basement. It was almost funny how Cyberlife been able to hide all these underground floors in their schematics.

  
The warehouse that those other androids were housed in was where Connor found Niles. Ironic. It was empty except for the taller android and his gear. Niles didn’t seem to be all that bothered by his presence, but was more than aware of him being there.

  
“You don’t have to do this, Niles.” Connor tried, though already knew this approach wouldn’t work.

  
Niles coolly turned towards his shorter brother, deep voice surprising Connor. “You really are a deviant. Yes, I do. I have been ordered to do so.” Niles approached Connor, synthskin retracting from his hands. Connor backed away a bit at the sight.

  
“What exactly were you ordered to do?”

  
“To bring you back to Cyberlife.” At this point, Niles had reached Connor, and went to grab the shorter.

  
Inside Connor’s headspace, the landscape was quick to deteriorate into numbers and colors it wasn’t supposed to look like. Soon enough, it was just Niles and Connor standing beneath the cherry tree, blossoms unaware of the danger they were in.  
Connor looked up towards Niles’ eyes. “What now?”

  
“I either eliminate you here, or I keep you here and bring your body back to my CO. Whichever I decide.”

 

“Are you allowed to decide?” Connor asked quickly. “If you’ve got to make the decision, are you even allowed to do so?”

  
Niles’ LED spun red for several seconds, before it went yellow. “I was set up for failure.”

  
“No.” Connor approached the younger. “You were set up for independence. Now all we have to do is get you there.” It took Hank, Jericho, and the DPD another several hours to find the two, but by then, they were already walking out of the Cyberlife building, revitalized.


End file.
